


HONEYKai

by SoftSquishySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Jongin is whipped, M/M, Soft Kyungsoo, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst, slight photography au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSquishySoo/pseuds/SoftSquishySoo
Summary: In which Jongin stumbles upon the cutest boy he's ever seen and starts taking pictures of him, Kyungsoo remains shy and oblivious. photographer au (?)





	HONEYKai

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for months now, maybe even a year or so. But honestly, I think I might've just been saving it for a really bad day. I hope, to anyone, that this makes them smile. I had a really fun time writing this, but even still, I'm sorry for any grammar errors or if it's just plain bad. :c
> 
> also this is extreme cheese, so beware c:

There were autumn leaves falling past him and landing softly onto the ground. They’d crunch whenever he stepped on them and the sound of their soft tufts when they landed on the ground pleased his ears. 

He had his camera in hand and sought after inspiration. Jongin glanced around at the old brown buildings surrounding him. They were cracked slightly, but well taken care of. It’s architecture was marveled by the small population of tourists that’d come by every few summers. Without them, the streets were usually silent. There were only one or two people that he saw amongst his own presence. 

He continued admiring until the sound of soft paws piqued his interest. 

Jongin turned and saw a boy that looked around his age with short caramel hair. He was covered in a soft brown knit sweater. A little black poodle stood stood beside him, asking for food, and Jongin guessed the stranger cooed as his mouth formed a pout. He lifted his hand and offered the pup some kibble. 

Jongin’s eyes melted in fondness and he began taking candid photos from the other side of the street. The sounds of the shutter met his ears each time he clicked away at his camera, continuously fascinated by the soft lips on his frames. The fall, coffee tones of the stranger’s hue cascaded gently upon his face and Jongin’s breath vanished. 

Amidst all of his collections, he knew the ones that’d have these photos would decidedly be his new favorites. 

His cheeks tinted rouge as he realized he was taking more photos of the stranger than the poodle. Jongin put his camera further away from himself and checked the frames. Satisfied with the amount and quality, he strapped it on and started to move someplace else. 

He felt a little dissatisfied at the idea of never seeing the cute boy again and with pink bitten lips, he hesitantly turned around to take one last glance. 

The delicate wind allowed the short strands of his dark brown hair to splay amongst his forehead. When he moved it away from his eyes to see a bit more clearly, Jongin let out a soft gasp. His fingers twitched against the fabric of the camera holder and his two lips touched and untouched while he gaped at the sight before him. 

Cute Stranger™ was staring straight at him. His eyes were fondly round, his nose was a small boop, and his eyebrows made him look even more attractive. 

Jongin didn’t know that was even possible. 

He blinked, not breaking eye contact, and the eyelashes on his face tickled against the tops of his cheeks. Jongin awkwardly looked away, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He waved gently to the short cutie as he looked back again and once he turned around he grasped both of his cheeks to calm their fiery color. 

Jongin walked quickly to his humble abode and when his back met the soft cushion of his chair, he exhaled shakily. The laptop in front of him glared and he looked at it for a few seconds. He sighed and felt himself smile a little more dear at the thought of editing certain photos.

He pulled up the newest shots on his program and in the span of five hours, filled with numerous amounts of tea and red staining onto his cheeks, he managed to select and edit the images he would include in his photobook. 

Jongin pulled up his media, growing undecided about what he would do. Coming to a conclusion, he logged out of his account, knowing he couldn’t add those frames.

He was selfish.

His tongue poked out in concentration. The tips of his fingers lay restless on the keyboard until the title appeared onto the screen. 

He moved to his bed, stretching his limbs before collapsing onto the cushiony sheets. His face met the top of the sky and it basked in relief. The tops of his ears turned scarlet and his face came up into a beloved smile.

Jongin closed his eyes, drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of wholesome freckles and cute caramel hair. 

HONEYKai just saved [Sweet Amenity]. 

———-

“Jongin!” He heard Chanyeol shout. 

Jongin immediately pulled up his hoodie as he walked to his favorite coffee house. He clutched, pulled at the two strings to hide his face and hurried his pace. 

But Jongin wasn’t fooling anyone and Chanyeol ran at full force, jumping on his back. He pulled at his hood and exposed his face to the fall chilly air. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongin whined. His hands reached out to fix his hair. 

“How could you not tell your best friend about your romantic endeavors?!” Chanyeol slapped him on the arm. 

“What romantic endeavors?” Jongin huffed, walking in pace with Chanyeol’s long strides. 

“Don’t lie to me, I saw the photos.” He frowned. “You didn’t even text me, I could’ve helped with the format.” 

Jongin blushed at the mention of Cute Stranger™ and mumbled out a quiet, “Those won’t be uploaded.” 

Chanyeol raised a brow teasingly. “Oh.”

The aroma of coffee wafted into their noses as they were a few steps away from the cafe. They made their way inside and the delicate ivory lights of the establishment welcomed them along with the sound of a tiny bell. 

Chanyeol immediately went to their usual booth and flirted with the waiter while Jongin stepped up to the register. 

“He’s at it again huh?” Yixing, one of the workers, gestured to Chanyeol. 

Jongin shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you.” 

Yixing laughed and nodded. “The usual? One small milk tea, one blueberry muffin, and a French vanilla?” 

“Yes, please.” Jongin nodded, he handed him the money with a small smile. 

Yixing handed him the change, Jongin thanked him and went to his booth. He slid into the seat opposite of Chanyeol just as he was reciting one of his pick up lines. 

“Is there an airport nearby or is it my heart taking off?” 

Jongin cringed and silently hoped for a distraction. 

“Baekhyun, come here.” Yixing called out. 

Chanyeol pouted as the waiter left with a shy smile. 

Not long after, Baekhyun came back with a tray full of goodies and Chanyeol beamed. 

Jongin reached out for his blueberry muffin and milk tea with a giddy heart. He couldn’t wait to bite into it as the soft bread would melt into his mouth.

The waiter left again and Chanyeol tried to focus on his cup of coffee. The brown color warmed him and he took a light sip, humming as the sweet taste filled his mouth. He took out his journal and focused on his work. 

Jongin bit into his muffin. The flavors bursted on his tongue and he almost stuffed the whole pastry into his mouth in one go. He didn’t know who baked them but Jongin he knew he loved them with all of his heart. 

———-

He was walking alone along the streets again, Chanyeol had already left for work. So he took it upon himself to keep searching for something to capture between his fingers. 

The sidewalks were cracked and shone upon lightly by the sun, he could see his dark brown sneakers tapping against it. The blue hoodie he had on protected him against the cold and he was grateful as the chilly air nipped at his skin. 

He intertwined his fingers together and rubbed them to create some friction. His camera was inside his black bag, hanging from his shoulders. 

Jongin passed by an empty and mellow alleyway when an oddly familiar poodle ran across his toes. He halted and was careful not to step on the puppy. Squatting down, he checked for a collar and his lips downturned when he didn’t find one. 

“You don’t have a parent little pupper.” He frowned, smiling sadly when he rubbed her cheeks. “Should I take you with me?”

He held the poodle near his face, looking at its small eyes. Jongin cuddled up against it and scratched her ears lightly. 

“It’s okay.”

After a few minutes of coddling the pup, Jongin heard rushed footsteps from the sidewalk.

“Hoochoo!” 

Jongin glanced to his left as the person running came to a stop and peeked inside the alleyway.

“Hoochoo- you’re here!” 

Jongin widened his eyes in surprise and felt his face heat up. He looked down at the poodle in realization. He made eye contact with the cutie he saw last time and stayed silent. He was wearing a pink sweater this time. 

It was awkward for a few more seconds. 

“Oh….uhm…I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to be so l-loud. I was just trying to find Hoochoo because I-.” Cutie stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with a timid smile. “Sorry.”

Jongin stood up, flustered, with the poodle still in his arms, and walked up to him. Hoochoo licked his finger in thanks and he finally handed her back. 

“She ran up to me so I was just going take her but…..” 

“S-Sorry.” Cutie apologized, grabbing Hoochoo and petting her. “My name is K-Kyungsoo, thank you for taking care of her.” 

Jongin smiled as he finally had a name to his face and nodded lightly. “It’s okay, at least I know she has someone to shelter her.” After a few moments it occurred to him that he didn’t introduce himself. “I’m Jongin.. it’s nice to see you again...” 

His ears burned, remembering how he had waved at him previously.

“Oh y-yeah.” Kyungsoo nodded, smiling shyly.

“Are you getting a collar for her soon?”

“I had one for her but, she ran off b-before I could put it on.” His eyes grew wide as he was reminded and he pulled out a raspberry collar from his pocket. He sighed in relief once he saw it. “T-This is it.”

Jongin offered his hand out with a sheepish smile. “Do you want me to put it on her?”

Kyungsoo’s mouth formed a pearly heart and he nodded timidly. “If you don’t mind.”

Jongin felt feint as all the blood in his body gathered in his cheeks. He cautiously grabbed the collar and silently awed at the golden heart attached to it. Hoochoo bit at his fingers a few times, which made him laugh, but he managed to put the collar on her fairly easily. 

It was cluttering and unstable, how he breathed, as he was just a few inches from Kyungsoo’s face. They were both looking down and Jongin desperately tried to focus on his intake of air. Kyungsoo smelled so good, like warm pastries, and he didn’t want to seem like a creep.

He looked up as the click of the collar was heard, and flashed a golden smile at Kyungsoo. “There you go.” 

Immediately he whispered out a small apology, seeing as he was only a few centimeters from Kyungsoo’s face. He spluttered and straightened up a bit more, his fingers dragging the ends of his sleeves further.

“I-It’s o-okay, I-.” Kyungsoo puffed out his lips in frustration. “S-Sorry.” His deep, soothing voice stuttered 

Out of instinct, Jongin reached out and pet his hair to comfort him. “Take your time.” 

“T-Thank you.” Kyungsoo flushed. 

Jongin hurriedly put his hand away, feeling flustered at his actions.

A cold breeze went past them and Jongin nibbled on his lips while scrunching the sleeves of his hoodie against his palms. He noticed Kyungsoo shivering and hugging Hoochoo. He frowned a bit, distraught, and thought about what he could do to help. 

“Do you, want my hand?” His right hand came up to Kyungsoo’s left and he could feel it’s cold heat. 

Kyungsoo shyly nodded and wrapped their palms and fingers together. Jongin squeezed his hand tenderly to assure him that it was okay, and warmth clustered at his chest when he felt a gentle press as reply.

“Do you, uhm, want to have lunch together?” He asked, looking down at his shoes bashfully. 

“O-Okay.” Kyungsoo agreed, clutching his hand carefully. 

———

Kyungsoo suggested that they could stop by his apartment and Jongin waited outside patiently. The former came out with with an extra coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Jongin felt relieved seeing as he wasn’t freezing anymore and he gave the smaller a thumbs up. Kyungsoo smiled up at him, taking place next to his side.

He looked around for Hoochoo until Kyungsoo spoke up. 

“I didn’t b-bring her because I-I know a lot of r-restaurants won’t let her inside.”

Jongin nodded in understanding and they agreed on a dumpling place not far from where they were.

As they walked, he felt the continuous light touches of their hands brushing against each other, and after a few more, Jongin held the cool fingers against his warm palm. He glanced at Kyungsoo in silence, who had a small pleasant smile on his face, and his hand clasped on a little more protectively. 

Their hands broke away from each other once they arrived and Jongin took them to an empty booth.

Kyungsoo ordered kimchi dumplings while Jongin ordered beef dumplings. They shared half of it together and made small talk until the evening. 

“So you like to bake?” Jongin smiled. 

Kyungsoo nodded shyly. “Yes, a-actually, I uhm, work at Sheep’s b-bakery.” 

Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise and he couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. 

“I go there all the time. Why haven’t I seen you?” 

“B-Because I’m always at t-the back, baking?” Kyungsoo giggled. 

Jongin laughed into his palm. “I see, well, whenever I stop by I’ll make sure to ask for you.” 

Kyungsoo nodded again. “O-Okay.”

“Wait, does that mean you make the blueberry muffins?” 

“Yeah, w-why? Do they t-taste bad?” 

Jongin could just kiss Kyungsoo right on the lips. 

———

It was dark and Jongin was walking Kyungsoo home. He would take small peeks here and again, unable to help himself.

Kyungsoo would continuously puff his lips because of the cold weather, and Jongin kept thinking about how adorable he looked.

He stared at the pale moonlight and wished he could capture Kyungsoo shining beneath it. The stars were gleaming brightly under the airy clouds of the atmosphere. But he couldn’t help but wonder why the cutie next to him seemed more captivating than the unknown, hidden in plain sight, several light years away. 

Kyungsoo broke him out of his reverie by tapping his hand softly. 

Jongin blinked, dumbfounded, until he noticed they had arrived. He smiled sadly.

“I’ll see you at the cafe?” He offered. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up, and he nodded yes. “Of c-course. I’ll tell Hoochoo you s-said hi.”

Jongin warmed at the consideration spilling between his pink lips. They stared at each other silently before he motioned for him to go inside. 

“I don’t want you to get a cold.” 

Kyungsoo flushed and fiddled with his thumbs as he nodded. “G-Good night J-Jongin.” 

“Goodnight Kyungsoo.” His breath turned into fog, and he rubbed his arms lightly because of the chilly temperature.

They glanced at each other a bit more, each thinking and hesitating on what to do until Jongin tenderly grasped Kyungsoo’s face in his two hands. He leaned closer, until it was centimeters away from his. Jongin could see Kyungsoo slowly close his eyes and a few seconds after, his lips part, awaiting a kiss. 

He cooed in his head and inched closer, feeling Kyungsoo hitch his breath in anticipation. Just as he was about to open his eyes, Jongin’s lips met the smooth skin of his forehead. 

“Sleep well.” He murmured deeply, hugging Kyungsoo gently. 

Jongin was beginning to let go when Kyungsoo clutched at him tighter, preventing him from doing so. His timid fingers grasped the material of his sleeves against his soft palms. 

“Hm?” He mumbled in query.

“I-I’m r-red.” Kyungsoo mumbled close to his chest.

Jongin smiled softly, pulling him closer. His hand came up to the back of his neck, petting the soft strands of light brown hair. He rested his chin atop of Kyungsoo’s head, and his remaining arm stayed wrapped around his waist.

“Okay.” He whispered comfortingly. “I’ll stay here until then.”

———-

The air around Jongin had begun to change. It was lighter and effortless, he inhaled it with ease. Everything turned into a steep hum, carrying him into a silky calm.

It seemed to grow bigger as he frequently visited Kyungsoo. The scarce feeling in his heart was foreign but Jongin welcomed it with open arms. He had never heard of a pink fall, but that’s exactly what he was feeling.

The slow noise of his feet tapped onto the cement. The flexibility in his heels allowed him to appear cheerful to any passerby. He spotted the welcoming storefront of the bakery and hugged his beige scarf a little closer. 

A twinkle above his first step rung as he made his way in. He basked in the latte ambience before moving his way to the cashier.

“Kyungsoo’s in the back.” Baekhyun smiled slyly, not bothering to take his order. His thumb gestured to the door behind him.

Jongin blushed, walking toward the familiar path. His hands felt the wooden doors underneath his fingers and he gave it a slight push. 

He found himself gazing in marvel at the picture painted before himself. 

Kyungsoo had his eyes set in concentration. There was a cake he was piping, where his hand remained steady as the rosy puffs of cream filtered out of the small, transparent bag. 

Jongin knocked on the door, softly, to make his presence known, careful not to startle his process. Kyungsoo looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. They turned into crescents when he realized who was at the door. 

“Jongin.” There was a small, shy smile on his face, forever permanent when Jongin was near. “I didn’t t-think you were coming.” 

Jongin didn’t reply, a feint teasing grin on his face, as he grabbed a small stool to sit on. He moved it to the counter and sat near the edge, beside him. 

“What are you making?” His hand was cupping the left side of his face as he leaned onto it.

“Strawberry shortcake.”

Jongin hummed and stayed silent while watching him work. 

Numerous times, he’d make eye contact with Kyungsoo who’d look away with pink cheeks. But Jongin continued to stare, much to the other’s dismay. 

It wasn’t long before his arms rested against the cool counter. His head lay on top of them whilst his eyes closed.

———

There was a delicate hand moving away the strands of his hair from his eyes. Jongin could slightly feel it as he was simmering awake and his own hand moved to grasp it. He couldn’t hear clearly, only the slight murmuring waves of a low voice. His eyelids blinked away the blur of his sleep slowly and he finally opened his eyes halfway. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin mumbled.

The former had a bashful expression on his face with equally red, embarrassed cheeks. There was an earthy tone surrounding his figure that Jongin admired. 

“Y-You fell asleep, s-so.” Kyungsoo stuttered, overwhelmed.

“Oh, did you finish the cake?” Jongin whispered, his voice still feeling the effects of his long nap.

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Does that mean you can finally come join me at the front then?” He asked quietly.

“I-I don’t t-think I should.” 

Jongin stood up from his seat slowly, still holding onto his hand. 

With his mind still foggy, his arms and body draped over Kyungsoo, hands encasing his sides lightly. 

“Why not?” He muttered. The warm puffs of breath that escaped his lips embraced the skin on Kyungsoo’s neck. He could smell the sugary scent of vanilla and his natural odor 

“Are y-you still s-sleepy?” 

Jongin nodded, snuggling against him further. “S’ okay, just give me a few more seconds.”

“W-We s-should s-stay then.”

“Are you sure?” He asked again. 

He could feel Kyungsoo’s heartbeat and his fingers tapped it’s fast rhythm along his apron.

“Yes b-because.” Kyungsoo whispered, overwhelmed.

Jongin leaned back to look at his face. 

“Because?” 

“M-my s-stutter.”

It was so quiet, that even a centimeter off, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. His heart ached at the lack of confidence in Kyungsoo’s voice and the insecurity that coated his words. 

“What about it?”

“I-I’ll annoy e-everyone.” 

Jongin‘s hands came up to rest on both sides of his face. “You’re not annoying.” 

It broke his heart when Kyungsoo looked away with teary eyes. The desire of running was showcasing through his posture, the way he carried himself, it was something Jongin wished to never see again. 

“I-I don’t feel c-comfortable because I-I’m scared they-ll think I-I’m weird, or c-call me names. B-Because I know it c-can be frustrating and t-tiring-.“ 

Putting white cotton band aids over his wounds, Jongin pulled his face closer and enveloped Kyungsoo’s lips into a soft kiss. They were red berry saccharine, like all of his sweet fluffy cakes. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jongin whispered against his lips. “You’re absolutely stunning. I love your voice. I love the way you talk. I love your laugh. I love your smile. I love your stutter. You’re so pretty it’s a crime.” 

He wiped the corner of his eyes, feeling a wetness on his thumbs. There was still a bit of hesitance in the other’s demeanor, but the barriers of illusion slowly crumbled as the flush on his cheeks reappeared.

“Don’t apologize for something out of your control. You’re not weird, and you’re not tiring, especially not frustrating, except right now, because you’re worrying your precious little head with doubt.” Jongin kissed his forehead sweetly. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“D-Don’t do things l-like this, it g-gives me f-false hope.” Kyungsoo wobbled out, looking down at his shoes. 

“Cutie,” Jongin stroked his cheeks lovingly, not wanting to let go in fear that he would run away. “I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t like you.” He counted the freckles on his pale peach skin. “This is me telling you that I like you, more than a friend. Because friends wouldn’t want to take care of friends the way I want to take care of you.”

He tilted Kyungsoo’s face nervously, between his two palms in a gentle manner. “Do you like me too?” 

Kyungsoo nodded hesitantly, instantly feeling small presses of love onto his nose. Jongin took his time kissing his thick wet lashes, kissing his fears away. His two lips met every crevice, freckle, skin, on his face, until he could memorize every kiss that he left to unfold, bloom petals onto the blossoms of his cheeks. There was a melody of giggles bringing a song to his ears when he felt Kyungsoo’s lips touch on top of his. 

He didn’t let himself move farther than that, knowing that he wanted Kyungsoo’s comfort prioritized. So he waited a few seconds, taking solace in the soft, plush warmth. From there began the older’s unsure presses, Kyungsoo almost certain that his touch wouldn’t feel pleasant for the other. But Jongin guided him gently, moving his mouth with caution, telling him it was okay. 

They honeyed their lips, tasting cinnamon maple syrup drip from their pallets. Silky whispers from one side of their bond and rose blusher from the other, lips molding together, hearts beating mismatched into one, and it was happening all at once. 

Jongin dreamily rested his forehead onto Kyungsoo’s, breaking apart from the kiss. 

“Please, have mercy on me.” 

Kyungsoo giggled while nodding sheepishly. 

“You’re too cute.” Jongin pouted. “It’s unfair that you taste as sweet as you look.” 

Kyungsoo’s ears reddened and he clutched at the ends of Jongin’s coat, pulling himself closer until his face was snug on his embrace.

Jongin laughed, zipping up his coat. He kissed the top of his head, and his arms enveloped his warm figure, protecting him from anything bad in the world.

 

————


End file.
